The present disclosure relates to the field of computing devices, and specifically to the computing devices that operate within a data center. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to optimizing the temperature of the data center room for efficient cooling of the computing devices.
Computing devices include personal computers, servers, blade servers, blade server chasses that hold multiple blade servers, etc. Such computing devices have cooling requirements that, if not met, will result in a reduction in operations (“throttling”) and/or damage to the computer devices.